El Partido Amistoso
by good-couples
Summary: El Mundial del Quidditch 2014 finalmente ha acabado y Ron y Ginny convencen a Harry de hacer un partido amistoso con Bulgaria, el gran campeón.


-No, Ron, absolutamente no. ¡Mira lo que sucede apenas salgo al público! No puedo ir a ningún evento masivo mágico sin que Rita Skeeter siga nuestros talones, lo acabamos de comprobar con este mundial.

-Harry, no me puedes dejar en esto, amigo. ¡Tú amas tanto al quidditch como yo! ¡Imagínate al público ovacionando nuestros nombres! A nuestros hijos en las mejores butacas y a la cantidad de gente que asistiría.

Harry Potter, ahora un padre de familia de 34 años, se acababa de aparecer en la entrada de su casa junto a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley. Entraron y vieron a Hermione y a Ginny sentadas en el piso viendo un álbum de fotografías.

-Hola, mi amor – se levantó Ginny y le dio un beso de bienvenida a Harry. Volteó a ver a Ron: -¿Por qué tan agitado, salamandra?

-Porque a Neville y a mí se nos acaba de ocurrir una idea millonaria y este idiota no quiere contribuir – contestó Ron. Hermione rió.

-¿Y de qué trata esta idea millonaria? – preguntó Ginny.

-¡Un simple partido amistoso contra Bulgaria! Imagínate: Harry de buscador y capitán, yo de guardameta y los demás me valen madres. Podríamos decirle a George que participe.

-¡Qué mamón que a mí no me consideras!

A Ron le brillaron los ojos. –Serías la cazadora principal si convences a Harry.

-¡No, basta! –intervino Harry viendo el peligro. –No quiero que seamos noticia otra vez.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cobarde, Harry? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry se quedó pasmado y Ron y Ginny se burlaron de él.

-Me impresiona tu cerebro, Ron – dijo Ginny. – Además a Inglaterra le vendría una buena distracción después de la madriza que nos pusieron en el mundial.

-¿Perdón, madre? – James acababa de entrar a la sala con ojos de diversión. Ginny se puso roja y Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo.

-Dije golpiza, cariño.

-No eees cieeeerto.

-Sí, Ginny, yo escuché otra cosa – dijo Harry. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo te quiero ver jugar quidditch, papá – dijo Lily, que también iba entrando.

Harry suspiró. Si sus hijos querían ya no podía hacer nada. Volteó a ver a Ron: -Ya. Háblale a Neville para empezar a planearlo.

-De por sí ya le había confirmado – dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. – Al que le hablaré será a Percy porque no planeo mover un dedo.

Ahora Hermione lo fulminó. Entonces dijo: -Podríamos hacerlo para caridad. Donaremos todo a San Mungo y al hospital de Bulgaria. 50 y 50.

Ginny volteó a ver a Ron, al cual la ambición no lo dejaba desde que se metió a Sortilegios Weasley, pero se sorprendió al verlo asintiendo emocionado.

-Sólo quiero jugar otra vez.–dijo Ron. - Y Harry prométeme que le ganarás a ese…

-Cuidado, Ronald –le interrumpió Hermione y lo señaló con un dedo. Harry sonrió: a él tampoco le venía mal una buena partida de quidditch.

…

13 de julio de 2014

EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SE REÚNE UNA VEZ MÁS POR RAZONES DE QUIDDITCH

_Por la corresponsal de El Profeta, Rita Skeeter_

No ha pasado ni una semana y a nuestro Elegido favorito ya lo estamos volviendo a ver presente en el mundo mágico (a alguien le gustó la fama que le acabamos de regresar en la final, ¿eh?), esta vez al contactar a Viktor Krum, jugador estrella de la selección de Bulgaria, para realizar un partido amistoso que se llevará a cabo a mediados de agosto en nuestro país natal.

Sin embargo, éste no es un partido como cualquier otro, pues el equipo que nos defenderá contará nada más y nada menos que con la presencia del mencionado Harry Potter como capitán y buscador, su fiel amigo (e indudablemente casi novio) Ronald Weasley como portero, George y Angelina Weasley como bateadores (¿será Angelina lo suficientemente buena? ¿O simplemente un cliché de unos enamorados jugando en equipo como vimos en el mundial pasado a Irlanda con los Lynch con desastrosos resultados?); los cazadores serán Charlie Weasley (indudablemente la familia se vio beneficiada por la relación que tiene con el capitán), Oliver Wood (jugador retirado del Puddlemere United y ex capitán de Potter) y, por supuesto, su esposa y mi compañera, Ginebra Weasley.

No hay que dejar pasar el hecho de que muchísimos cercanos de Potter no participarán, algo que muestra que éste no se anda con rodeos a la hora de seleccionar su equipo y cuestionar quién realmente se merece un puesto (lo siento, Hermione Granger, no podías fingir ser buena en todo). No obstante, sin duda alguna será una excelente ocasión para observar a todo el grupo reunido de nuevo con sus respectivas familias.

Por otro lado, el equipo de Bulgaria se espera que asista con los mismos jugadores seleccionados para el mundial (finalmente veremos la ira de Weasley enfrentarse a la sabiduría de Krum y la reacción de la damisela de ambos) y "Lunática" Lovegood será la comentarista del partido (llévense tapones de oídos si no quieren acabar enfermos de la mente). También se confirmó en una conferencia de prensa realizada por Harry y Ginny Potter y Ronald Weasley que todas las ganancias serán destinadas al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y al Hospital de Bulgaria. ¿Realmente creen que nos vamos a creer eso? ¿Acaso es posible que todos los involucrados estén dispuestos a jugar voluntariamente? ¿Qué trampa hay aquí? ¿Acaso están tan hambrientos por fama?

Una cosa es segura: no nos perderíamos este partido por nada. Cualquier interesado puede contactar al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia para conseguir boletos, los cuales estarán a la venta a partir del lunes 21 de julio.

…

El día llegó y no podía estar más perfecto: poco viento y había grandes nubes que protegían del sol. Sin embargo, hacía un calor infernal y la cantidad de gente que se había presentado superaba significativamente las expectativas. Cuando el equipo se apareció en un punto estratégicamente colocado (esto para evitar la atención de los muggles) la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba era abrumante. Tardaron más de 40 minutos en llegar al estadio y otros 20 en poder cruzar a los vestidores gracias a la gente que no paraba de pedir autógrafos, fotos y un saludo de los jugadores.

-¡Dios mío! No pensamos en esto –dijo Ginny secándose la frente. Entonces volteó y vio que estaban todos menos Harry. Apenas iba a preguntar por él cuando vio su brazo surgir de entre un mar de gente y por fin logró cerrar la puerta de los vestidores tras él. Ginny arqueó la ceja cuando vio que traía un beso marcado en la mejilla. -¿Me podrías decir a qué zorra dejaste que te besara?

Harry sonrió: - Fue tu mamá.

-Ah, bueno.

-¿Es enserio que nos pondremos capas de quidditch hoy? ¡Preferiría jugar desnudo!

-Ron, dudo que alguien además de Hermione disfruté esa sugerencia – dijo Angelina, con lo que todo el equipo estalló en carcajadas.

Se vistieron (ellos jugaban de azul y Bulgaria de su famoso rojo) y salieron al campo. Un rugido abrumante llenó el estadio y Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo. Entonces Oliver comenzó a dar indicaciones y Harry no podía estar más feliz, pues se sentía en Hogwarts de nuevo.

-Oliver, relájate, es un juego amistoso.

Oliver lo fulminó y sonrió: -Ningún deporte es amistoso.

Entonces salió el equipo de Bulgaria y Viktor se acercó a saludar a todos y les aseguró, en tono bromista, que se la llevarán tranquilo. Después de unas cuantas risas entre todos los jugadores, subieron y tomaron sus posiciones.

-¡Y comienza el juego! – exclamó Luna con su voz suave. –Dos excelentes equipos enfrentándose por una buena causa y para el mayor entretenimiento de la comunidad mágica presente. ¡Oh, miren! La nube que está justo encima del estrado 3 tiene forma como de mano… No, es más bien como… ¡Ah, esperen, Grozda acaba de anotarle a Ron!

El juego transcurrió tranquilamente en su mayoría (era obvio que los búlgaros estaban relajados) y ya llevaban una hora cuando seguían empatados 80-80. Ron había conseguido una impresionante ovación gracias a una parada excelente que le hizo al cazador Levski e incluso hubo un momento en que sonó "A Weasley Vamos a Coronar". Por otro lado, Viktor y Harry ya habían perseguido la snitch 4 veces y en una de esas Viktor quiso aplicar la jugada del "Amago de Wronski" pero Harry, sonriendo, le afirmó que esa jugada la había practicado mucho gracias a él y no le iba a servir para ganar. Viktor rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Luna no dejaba de mencionar animales fantásticos que se relacionaban, según ella, con las actitudes de diferentes jugadores. Se enfocaba muy poco en lo que realmente pasaba en el juego, lo que causaba risas en el estadio cuando James le quitaba el megáfono para anunciar las cosas más importantes.

Finalmente, después de otros 4 goles de Bulgaria y 2 del equipo de Harry, éste vio la snitch en el otro extremo del campo. Cuando ya estaba volando hacia ella Krum lo alcanzó.

-Veamos si lo que dicen de ti es verdad, Potter – dijo sonriendo con su característico acento. Harry viró y dio una vuelta en un intento de distraerlo y Krum rió. Entonces se quedó pasmado (pero feliz) al ver que Harry sostenía la snitch.

El público se vino abajo. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y los demás jugadores se detuvieron y sonrieron (los de Bulgaria comenzaron a aplaudir). Krum le hizo una ovación de broma y también se puso a aplaudirle y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Ginny se le lanzó y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-¡Mamá, voy a vomitar, gracias! –gritó James por el megáfono.

Finalmente se separaron y bajaron todos, donde ya había gente que se había colado para tomar fotos y hablar con los jugadores. Hermione, afortunadamente, intervino y lanzó un encantamiento de barrera para que no se armara un caos, pero dejó entrar a los reporteros que habían asistido. Rita Skeeter corrió con su distinguida pluma a vuelapluma hacia Viktor Krum:

-¡Pero qué acto el dejar ganar a Potter! ¿Con qué intenciones lo hacías? ¿Le tienes lástima?

-En absoluto – contestó riendo. –Su distrracción tuvo un impacto verrdaderro en mí.

-Vamos, Krum, no tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir bien –dijo Harry cuando se le acercó. Skeeter estaba que estallaba de felicidad por tenerlo cerca, pero Harry se llevó a Krum y la dejaron sola.

-Es verrdad lo de la distrracción, ¿eh? Fue una buena perro estúpida táctica – dijo Krum y ambos rieron.

Entonces Ron se acercó corriendo: -¿A que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? ¡Siempre tengo razón!

-Sí, era algo que necesitábamos para rejuvenecer –afirmó Harry.

-Aunque déjame decirte que ya no tienes la misma velocidad que antes, amigo.

-Yo se la quité –dijo Ginny después de acercarse y le guiñó el ojo. Ron puso cara de asco. –Y después de esta noche dala por perdida.

-¡MAMÁ! –gritó James escandalizado. Ginny volteó azorada.

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJO TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS?

Todos se partieron de la risa (menos James, el cual se tranquilizó una vez que su papá le prometió enseñarle a jugar como un profesional) y salieron del campo de juego. Efectivamente, era una buena vida y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

**Nota de Autor:**

Tengo AÑOS sin escribir fanfiction y sé que dejé una historia sin concluir (la cual regresa a mi mente de vez en cuando y me deja una sensación incómoda por fallarles), pero la verdad no les puedo prometer nada (aunque tampoco adelantarme y afirmar que no regresaré a terminarla). Sin embargo, soy muggle y la emoción del Mundial de Futbol y el Mundial de Quidditch en Pottermore me invadió completamente por lo que empecé a leer Harry Potter 4 otra vez (¡después de casi 6 años!) y justo acabé ese capítulo cuando mis dedos ya se estaban moviendo en la computadora. Los amo y extraño, comunidad pottérica, y espero leerlos de nuevo. También espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado y no duden que cada vez que tenga una buena idea volveré por si a alguien le interesa. ¡Adiós!

P.S. Qué pena mi biografía, ya lo sé (tenía como 14 años, no juzguen jaja), pero no la quito porque soy una melancólica y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar esa época.


End file.
